In a wireless communication network, there are wireless communication devices in the form of communication nodes, for example base stations, antenna arrangements are connected to one or more transmitter device and one or more receiver devices.
A transmitter device comprising a transmitter power amplifier (PA) arrangement is normally connected to an antenna arrangement using coaxial cables. The shield of the cable is grounded and the inner conductor is surrounded by a tubular insulating layer, surrounded by a tubular conducting shield. It can be installed next to metal objects such as gutters without the power losses that occur in other types of transmission lines. Coaxial cable also provides protection of the signal from external electromagnetic interference. The antenna arrangement comprises an unbalanced RF (Radio Frequency) connection where an unbalanced coaxial cable is connected to a balanced antenna arrangement, for example a dipole antenna arrangement, where the antenna arrangement further comprises a balun. The balun is used to link the antenna element's symmetrical, balanced, circuit to the coaxial cable's asymmetrical, unbalanced, circuit.
The cable length between the PA arrangement and the unbalanced RF (Radio Frequency) connection can be reduced to large extent when mounting the transmitter device with the PA arrangement in the antenna vicinity, for example just behind the antenna unit.
It is desirable to have a more uncomplicated solution for a transmitter device and its connection to an antenna arrangement.